Sentiments Cachés
by migguy-24
Summary: "Kenshin-sama, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir: lors de notre premiere rencontre, j'avais pour mission de vous assassiné..."


Salut à tous, c'est moi, la débutante. J'avais pas prévus ce couple, mais comme je suis curieuse, j'ai decidé d'en faire une. Je me suis toujours demandée: "Qu'arriverai t-il au Dieu de La Guerre si Kasuga avait décidée de le tuer?" One-Shot, Kenshin X Kasuga.

**Sentiments Cachés**

Nous sommes dans l'ere de Sengoku, le calme regne sur tous le Japon (bien sur: Hideyoshi, Matsunaga et Nobunaga sont mort). Il fait nuit, tous le monde dorme et reves, parmis eux: (nous allons a Echigo) Kasuga, la kunoichi de Uesugi Kenshin, le dieu de la guerre. La belle ninja est dans un echambre normal, eclairée par une fine lumiere provenant d'une bougie et est recouverte d'une tres jolie couverture recouverte du motif de son clan...

* * *

_Reves_

_?: "Tu as pour mission d'assassinée le dieu de la guerre. Pense tu pouvoir l'accomplir?"_

_Kasuga: "Sans probleme. Grace à mes facultés de ninja je pourrait reussir à l'eliminé, Maitre."_

_?: "Bien. Va, maintenant!"_

_xxxXXXxxx_

_Kasuga fait son parcours d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reperes une petite armée, marchant calmement, commandée par un cheval blanc, dont le propriétaire parait assez féminins amure blanche et bleu, un casque bizarre sur la tête qui est accrochée a son armure._

_Soldat: "Seigneur Kenshin?"_

_Kenshin: "Oui? Que ce passe t-il?"_

_Soldat: "Seigneur, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis..."_

_"Merde! Comment m'a t-il sentie? Ce n'est pas un ninja pourtant." pensa Kasuga._

_Kenshin: "Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Bishamonten, nous protège..."_

_Soldat: "Oui, Seigneur."_

_Tendis que l'armée continue à marché tranquillement, Kasuga fait son apparition devant le dieu de la guerre, les yeux pleine de haine et croisa sont regard avec Kenshin._

_"Uesugi Kenshin?" Kasuga demanda._

_"C'est moi." le dieu de la guerre n'en revenait pas, non seulement le soldat avait raison, mais en plus une belle jeune femme blonde est apparut devant ses humble yeux. Kasuga vetu de sa tenue de ninja, avec des couette longues tombants sur le coté, noté pour avoir un aspect très sexuel, avec une peau étanche maillot de corps qui est ouvert très faible à l'avant, découvrant la moitié de ses seins et de certains de ses jambes. Elle a préparé quatre kunai a ces doigts._

_"Par ordre mon maitre, je doit vous tuer." Kasuga a la voix aussi calme, qu'elle le peut._

_"Vous ne pouvez pas me battre, belle kunoichi. Vous allez vous faire mal." malgré la voix douce et calme du seigneur d'Echigo, Kasuga ne put retenir son attention et lui lança déja ces kunai, le provoquant. Kenshin se prepare a l'attaque en montrant son épée et en se defendant, coupant les petites armes en deux._

_"Je vous dis que vous devez mourrir et c'est tout ce que je reçois comme paroles, vous êtes bien pâtetique comme dieu de la guerre." Kasuga a provoqué les yeux toujours remplis de colère._

_"Une derniere fois. Etes-vous, sure de vouloir vous battre avec moi, belle kunoichi?"_

_"Céssé de m'appellée ainsi, Dieu de la guerre et battez vous!" lanca t-elle en maintenant sa position de combat._

_"A votre guise." Kenshin a dit se mettant en position de combat et se préparant à attaqué._

_Le combat commence, Kasuga avec les facultés de ninja,se lance sur le Dieu de la Guerre, avec un telles rapidités , elle réussie a évitées ses attaques et a blessé Kenshin. Kenshin a eu un môment d'innatention, que Kasuga c'est acharnée a lui lancé beaucoup de kunai sans pitié qui n'eut pas le temp de rispostée les armes dont l'un a atterir à moitié dans le cœur de Kenshin et c'est effondré sur le dos, Kasuga le regarde les yeux pleine de fierté..._

_"Belle kunoichi, quel est votre nom?"_

_"Cela ne vous regarde guere. J'ai gagné, je vous ait tué de sans-froid! Et mainenant, je vais retourné à mon village."_

_"Cela est tres dommage, j'aurais tant voulu vous connaitre un tout petit peu plus..."_

_Kasuga ressenti son cœur se serré à ces paroles._

_"Kasuga..." murmure t-elle, mais assez pour que Kenshin puisse l'entendre_

_"Kasuga..." Kensin répétant "Je suis heureux de mourrir sous vos yeux, si tel était votre mission..."_

_"K-Kenshin-sama?" Kasuga ne put contenir sa tritresse a ce qu'elle venait de faire. "KENSHIN-SAMA"! hurle t-elle._

_"Kasuga, reiveille-toi."_

_"Hein?" Kasuga ne put comprendre le dieu de la guerre et mort sous ses yeux et pourtant elle entend sa voix dans sa tête..._

* * *

"Kasuga, reiveille-toi." Uesugi Kenshin debout à côté du futon où sa belle Kasuga repose. "Kasuga" il appelle calmement en la remuant doucement avec les couvertures, elle laissa échapper un gémissement avant douvrir les yeux...

"Kenshin-sama?" elle murmure, en ouvrant ses yeux pour voir son seigneur.

"Kasuga, comment te sens tu? J'ai eu peur, tu était fiévreuse.

"C-Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar... Je vais bien." dit-elle en se levant de son futon.

"Je suis heureux de te voir en plein forme."

"K-Kenshin-sama..." elle rougit sans se rendre compte que Kenshin avait approché son visage contre le sien, attrapant son menton, lui donnant un baisé sur les levres.

"Reste toujours avec moi, ma belle epée." lui dit-il en la serrant contre sa pôitrine.

Au moins, Kasuga, sait qu'elle a pris la bonne decision en tombant en amour pour le Dieu de la Guerre...

FIN


End file.
